Of Luck and Chance
by Zanna Newbie
Summary: Tori is the daughter of Tyche and addicted to gambling. While it may be an easy being a minor demi-god, Tori is now stuc with a quest, not to mention with strangers. Will they succeed or will they fail epicly? Create a charcter for now!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! You just clicked on my "submit a character"! I hope you don't regret it…*evil smirk*

_Rules:_

**1. One person of the big three only. The reason is that they are very cliché. That really bugs me. This spot is for a very good character who is original. I will not do First-come-first serve.**

**2. ABSOLUTLY NO CHILDREN OF: Nyx, Artemis, Hera, Hestia, Gaea, Kronos, Chaos and Uranus. Again, these are very cliché and drives me crazy. They will be eaten by harpies!**

**3. Please try to stick to THIS profile. It's much easier for me.**

**4. No Mary-Sues. If I find your character Sue-ish, I will contact you so we can fix it up.**

**5. Put "Typhoon rises" as your code phrase. This helps me know you read the rules.**

**6. ONE MAIN ROLE PER PERSON!**

_**People who do not follow these rules will NOT have their characters included. **_

Main Roles:  Two people to go on a quest with Tori, A couple of demi-gods they find on the quest, Three evil people

_**PROFILE:**_

**Name: (Something basic)**

**Age: (Around 11-19)**

**Gender:**

**Birth Date:**

**Zodiac Sign:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Appearance:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**How does the character feel about him/her?:**

**Godly Parent: (I like minor gods ;D )**

**How does the character feel about him/her?:**

**Any siblings?:**

**How your character feel about them?:**

**Powers: (Be reasonable)**

**Good traits: (PERSONALITY Min 3)**

**Bad traits: (personality- Min 5)**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Band:**

**Romantic Interest: (No gods *cough*like Apollo*cough* or Nico di Angelo. Nico isn't seen to much in this story and Nico is not the type with romace.)**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Theme Song:**

**Opinions on Tori: (Wondering who Tori is? She is the main character and you can see her profile below.)**

**MAIN ROLE?:**

**Good or Bad?**

**History:**

**Code phrase:**

**Extra Info:**

_**TORI'S PROFILE:**_

**Name: **Tori Andrews

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Birth Date: **May 18th

**Zodiac Sign: **Gemini

**Eye Color: **Light blue

**Hair Color: **Dark brown

**Appearance**: Tori is average height and average weight. Her skin is fair and burns really easily. Her hair is a little longer then her shoulders and is very choppy. Her hair is usually in a ponytail**.**

**Mortal Parent: **Trevor Andrews

**How does the character feel about him/her?: **Tori loves her father to pieces but disagrees with him in "gambling is bad".

**Godly Parent**: Tyche

**How does the character feel about him/her?: **Tori doesn't like to think about her too much, but she resents her mother a little for never being there

**Any siblings?: **None besides her cabin mates

**How your character feel about them?: **She loves her siblings but will fight with them

**Powers: **Tori is one heck of a gambler-with luck on her side, very lucky, wins at almost every card game

**Good traits: **Courageous, good sense of humor, laid-back, outgoing, active

**Bad traits: **Impulsive, impatient, Hates to get help, lazy at times, childish, addicted to gambling

**Favorite Food: **Waffles

**Favorite Band: **Linkin Park

**Romantic Interest: **None but can be an OC

**Weapon of choice: **Celestial bronze dagger

**Fatal Flaw: **Her hating go to get help

**Theme Song: **F**king Perfect by P!nk

**Opinions on Tori: **She likes herself very much XD

**MAIN ROLE?: **Main character

**Good or Bad?: **Good but tempted to being bad

**History: **Tori lived a pretty normal life, being a daughter of a minor goddess. She grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada. Tori started to learn how to play cards by her father. Soon she began to play better then her father. Around seven, Tori was introduced to gambling. Soon Tori started to gamble with card games, even gambling $50. She of course won that time but one time she lost a game, loosing $100 dollars. Her father tried to get her to stop with gambling but Tori kept the habit. She started to go to Camp Half-Blood at ten years old.

**Extra info: **Tori _**hates**_ Chuck Norris jokes. She finds them stupid and dumb. Tori often helps the Stoll brothers as their partner in crime


	2. Need more charies!

**C'mon guys! There are still a lot of main roles open! I figured out which main role to give to Dante and Miranda but those are the only two people I have gotten!**

**List of main roles:**

**-Two other people to go on Tori's quest-Preferably people who aren't sure about Tori/dislike her (Maybe for tricking them into a card game and getting their money)**

**(Miranda has this role)**

**-Three evil people-C'mon! Evil people are fun to do! I already made two up! They are Hannah and Jeffrey-I'll post their awesome profiles below**

**-Two more demi-gods they find on the quest! Dante has this role but if his creator wants to change it, I'll let you know**

_Hannah's profile_

**Name: **Hannah Benett

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Female

**Birth Date: **August 11th

**Zodiac Sign: **Leo

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Hair Color: **Black

**Appearance: **Hannah is a very curvy girl that is short for her age. Her skin is tanned from being a a former track and field star. He eyes are big and round. Her left leg has a brace around it, making her limp

**Mortal Parent: **Mandy Benett

**How does the character feel about him/her?: **Hannah isn't real found of her over protective mother

**Godly Parent: **Apollo

**How does the character feel about him/her?: **She really dislikes him, even though they never met. She nicknames him "a man-slut"

**Any siblings?: **One older full sibling- Her brother Tommy Benett

**How your character feel about them?: **She is okay with them but dislikes his taste of stylke

**Powers: **Hannah didn't inherit any powers besides a skilled archer

**Good traits: **Brave, active, witty

**Bad traits: **Power-hungry, poor sportsmanship, cocky, insecure at times, puts her anger physically (like hitting, slapping, etc.) on people

**Favorite Food: **Chicken Nuggets

**Favorite Singer: **Lady Gaga

**Romantic Interest:** None. Can be an OC

**Weapon of choice: **Bow and arrow

**Fatal Flaw: **Cockiness

**Theme Song: **Headstrong by Trapt

**Opinions on Tori: **Sees Tori like she sees everyone else: stupid, lucky brats

**MAIN ROLE?: **Evil demi-god

**Good or Bad? **Bad

**History: **Hannah grew up in New York city with her brother and mother. Hannah really loved to do archery and track. Soon she became awesome at the two sports but Hannah wanted to be better at more sports. Her first try was swimming. Her leg got major damage when she fell off the ladder on the high diving board when she was seven. Her doctor banned her from sports. Her mother sent her to Camp Half-Blood, fearing that Hannah would be easily targeted for monsters. She was claimed by Apollo but she only inherited his arching skills, making Hannah pretty pissed and jealous of her cabin mates. Hannah became jealous of everyone that played sports and started to harass other campers. When Hannah met Jeffrey, she agreed to be his awesome side-kick.

**Extra Info: **Jeff's Side-kick

**Name: **Jeffery "Jeff" Youth (His true last name is Reyes but he changed it after running away)

**Age**: 18 but looks 14

**Gender: **Male

**Birth Date: **October 12th

**Zodiac Sign: **Libra

**Eye Color: **Green

**Hair Color: **Light Brown

**Appearance: **Jeff looks very young for his age, looking like a 14 year old. His hair is in a buzz cut. He usually wears t-shirts and shorts. His skin is fair and can tan.

**Mortal Parent: **Derik Reyes

**How does the character feel about him/her?: **Jeffery thinks he is okay

**Godly Parent: **Hebe

**How does the character feel about him/her?: **Jeffery finds her useless when it comes to awesome godly powers but doesn't know if to like her or not

**Any siblings?: **Other children of Hebe

**How your character feel about them?: **Never met any

**Powers: **Looking young

**Good traits: **Nice to friends, resourceful, clever

**Bad traits: **Arrogant, impulsive, cry-baby, revenge hungry, lies a ton, insane

**Favorite Food: **pumpkin PIE

**Favorite Band: **Three Days Grace

**Romantic Interest**: He's on and off with a mortal named Carmen Torres

**Weapon of choice: **A celestial bronze sword

**Fatal Flaw: **Arrogance

**Theme Song: **Give you h*** by All American Rejects

**Opinions on Tori: **Thinks Tori is weird and needs help with her gambling issues. He also thinks she might be a good ally.

**MAIN ROLE?: **Main Bad guy

**Good or Bad? **Bad

**History: **Jeffery was also that weird cry-baby in your class. The one who you taunted and tormented. Well, that all changed when Jeff turned eight. He began to start going to Camp Half-Blood, and showed his true arrogant and clever self. Still people teased him for looking so young. Soon Jeff got this really crazy idea-Why not just blow up Camp Half-Blood and watch monsters attack the demi-gods who were too stupid to bother learning to fight. So he started to recruit demi-gods who the others teased and told them it was for revenge. He then steals the fleece around the beginning of the story.

**Extra Info: **Main villain


	3. EVIL CHARACTERS!

**Whew, I have a good amount of characters but-WAIT! I need some evil charries guys****!**

_**A stunning list of Characters that I have:**_

**Dante-**Son of Khione. Found during quest

**Miranda Henderson -** Daughter of Morpheus. Goes on quest

**Leanna Woodrow **-Daughter of Hermes. Found on quest.

**Lizzie Anderson**- Daughter of Zeus. Goes on quest.

**Nathan Crest- **Son of Athena. Found on quest.

**Samantha Dase**- Daughter of Nemesis. Found on quest.

**Jasmine Miller- **Daughter of Apollo. Goes on quest.

Remember to make evil guys, everyone!

-PJO fan of Coolness

_P.S.! I' changing my pen-name. Seems too dorky sounding._


End file.
